Cure the Curse
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Orochimaru telah menanamkan kutukan pada Pangeran Sasuke. Untuk membebaskan kutukan itu, Pangeran Sasuke harus menerima ciuman dari cinta sejatinya sebelum matahari terbit. Kami hanya diberi dua kesempatan memilih sosok yang akan mencium Pangeran Sasuke. Jika kami tidak memilih ataupun salah memilih, maka Pangeran Sasuke akan tidur selamanya. -NaruSasu-


Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan dan meramaikan fandom NaruSasu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun, selain kepuasan penulis dan pembaca.

[Oneshot]

Title : Cure the Curse

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Genre : Romance / Fantasy

Main Pair : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Rating : T

Sum : Orochimaru telah menanamkan kutukan pada Pangeran Sasuke. Untuk membebaskan kutukan itu, Pangeran Sasuke harus menerima ciuman dari cinta sejatinya sebelum matahari terbit. Kami hanya diberi dua kesempatan memilih sosok yang akan mencium Pangeran Sasuke. Jika kami tidak memilih ataupun salah memilih, maka Pangeran Sasuke akan tidur selamanya.

* * *

Namikaze Minato adalah ayahku yang tampan, baik hati dan tidak sombong. Ayahku bekerja sebagai pengurus kuda. Namikaze Kushina adalah ibuku yang cantik, cerdas dan sedikit galak. Ibuku seorang juru masak. Tempat orang tuaku bekerja, bukanlah sebuah perternakan ataupun rumahan warga, melainkan istana megah tempat tinggalnya para pemimpin kerajaan Hatsuki.

Jadi, meskipun pekerjaan orang tuaku tergolong tingkat rendah, tetapi keluarga kami juga termasuk bagian keluarga besar kerajaan. Hal itulah yang membuatku bangga pada pekerjaan orang tuaku.

Oh, iya! Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, yang sebentar lagi akan berumur 17 tahun. Keseharianku adalah membantu ayah mengurus kuda-kuda kerajaan dan juga giat belajar untuk mengikuti ujian kerajaan. Aku mempunyai cita-cita yang terlalu tinggi, sehingga teman-teman sebaya menertawakanku.

Menjadi ajudan pribadi Pangeran Sasuke adalah cita-citaku!

Seorang petapa tua pernah mengatakan padaku, bahwa jika aku punya tekad dan ketekunan yang kuat, aku pasti bisa meraih cita-citaku itu. Pepatah tua itu juga mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang tidak kumengerti.

"Matahari dan bulan memang tidak bisa bersatu, tetapi masih bisa berjalan beriringan."

* * *

Berkat tekad, dukungan dan doa orang tuaku, aku lulus seleksi tahap pertama ujian kerajaan. Aku adalah peserta termuda yang lulus seleksi, walaupun nilai ujianku tidak sempurna. Bisa dikatakan bahwa nilaiku adalah yang paling rendah dari peserta yang lain.

Tapi itu tidak mematahkan semangatku. Nilai otakku boleh rendah, tapi tenaga dan keterampilanku tidak boleh dipandang remeh. Aku bisa berkuda, memanah dengan tepat, menguasai ilmu pedang dan bela diri. Berkat itulah, aku berhasil lulus hingga ke tahap akhir. Hanya tersisa tujuh peserta.

Ujian terakhir ini membuatku grogi, karena kehadiran Pangeran Sasuke. Pangeran Sasuke yang lebih muda dua tahun dariku, tampak sangat anggun mengenakan kimono merah dengan corak burung emas. Pangeran Sasuke duduk di singgasana bersama Pangeran Itachi, kakak Pangeran Sasuke sekaligus calon raja yang akan mewarisi tahta kerajaan Hatsuki kelak.

Pangeran Itachi adalah pemuda 19 tahun yang tampan, menjadi idola para ibu-ibu dan dayang istana. Pangeran Itachi sosok yang sempurna, tidak heran jika banyak putri kerajaan ataupun putri bangsawan mendaftarkan diri untuk dipinang.

Tapi bagiku, hanya Pangeran Sasukelah yang paling sempurna, walaupun model rambutnya seperti pantat ayam. Jika saja Pangeran Sasuke adalah perempuan, pasti Pangeran Sasuke akan menjadi putri tercantik sepanjang sejarah. Tentunya, banyak yang mengantri untuk menikahinya. Dan aku salah satunya, walaupun aku bukan berasal dari golongan bangsawan. Bisa memilikinya adalah sebuah keberuntungan dan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara.

Ah~ Aku terlalu banyak mengkhayal yang aneh-aneh.

"Ahahaha..."

Aku menutup mulutku yang tertawa lepas tanpa memandang kondisi. Terlalu larut mengkhayal, aku lupa bahwa aku sedang berada di ruangan untuk mengikuti ujian lisan. Sialnya, semua mata tertuju padaku!

"Namikaze Naruto, apa yang sedang anda tertawakan?" tanya Guru Besar Madara dengan tatapan mata menyeramkan.

"Ah, ha, hamba..." Aku sedikit menunduk, melirik ke arah lain. Tidak sengaja aku melihat Pangeran Sasuke yang sedang tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya. Menyadari bahwa aku memperhatikannya, Pangeran Sasuke langsung memperbaiki sikapnya. Aku tersenyum padanya. Dia menatapku dengan kening berkerut.

"Namikaze Naruto!" bentak Guru Besar Madara, suaranya menggelegar.

"Ah! Maafkan hamba!" Aku segera bersujud meminta maaf.

Gawat! Pangeran Sasuke membuatku salah fokus!

"Mengapa anda tersenyum pada saya?" Pangeran Sasuke yang telah turun dari singgasana, berjalan menghampiriku, kimono merahnya menjuntai hingga ke lantai. Para perserta dan pengawal langsung bersujud menghormati Pangeran Sasuke. Kecuali Guru Besar Madara, karena beliau adalah guru dari segala guru, kehormatannya setara dengan Raja Fugaku.

Aku menaikkan tubuhku, agar aku bisa memandangi Pangeran Sasuke. Sebanarnya tidak sopan memandangi seorang pangeran yang derajadnya sangat tinggi dariku.

"Karena Pangeran Sasuke memperhatikan hamba," aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang mendadak gatal.

"Saya memang memperhatikan anda, karena anda tiba-tiba tertawa. Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Maaf telah menarik perhatian Pangeran Sasuke." Aku membungkuk lebih rendah.

Pangeran Sasuke tiba-tiba terjongkok di hadapanku, membuat yang melihat menjadi terkejut dan segera bersujud membungkuk lebih rendah dari posisi Pangeran Sasuke. Aku tidak berani menaikkan kepalaku, karena di hadapanku ini adalah seorang pangeran kerajaan Hatsuki, bukan bukan seorang bocah dari rakyat jelata.

"Maukah anda menjadi ajudan pribadi saya?" tawaran Pangeran Sasuke seperti seorang bocah jelata yang menawariku semangkuk ramen.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, melihat Pangeran Sasuke tersenyum manis padaku.

Waktu terasa berhenti mendadak.

* * *

Setelah menerima pembelajaran dan pelatihan, tepat hari ini adalah hari pertamaku berkerja sebagai ajudan pribadi Pangeran Sasuke. Sebagai permulaan, Pangeran Sasuke mengajakku berbicara berdua saja di sebuah saung sambil menikmati secangkir teh krisan.

Pangeran Sasuke memberitahukan padaku alasannya memilihku adalah karena aku terlihat seperti matahari. Hangat, ceria dan bersahabat. Tapi, alasan utamanya adalah dia ingin tahu apa yang aku pikirkan sehingga aku tidak sanggup menahan tawaku di muka umum?

Aku tidak mungkin memberitahukannya bahwa aku berkhayal yang aneh-aneh tentang Pangeran Sasuke. Bisa-bisa aku dihukum gantung.

Pangeran Sasuke sungguh penasaran. Dia ingin aku membagi kebahagiaanku dengannya. Seolah dia belum cukup bahagia hidup sebagai seorang pangeran kerajaan.

"Hamba pasti akan membagi banyak kebahagiaan untuk Pangeran Sasuke!" Itu janjiku padanya.

"Anda memang harus membaginya pada saya!" Pangeran Sasuke menjulurkan jari kelingking kanannya padaku, memintaku untuk berjanji. Aku mengaitkan jari jelingking kananku ke jari kelingkingnya, sebagai bukti kesanggupanku.

Kami bercerita banyak hal, lebih tepatnya aku yang bercerita sedangkan Pangeran Sasuke mendengar dan menanggapi. Aku sama sekali tidak gugup, seolah Pangeran Sasuke bukan seorang pangeran.

* * *

Sudah setengah tahun, aku menjabat sebagai ajudan pribadi Pangeran Sasuke. Selama itu pulalah, aku hidup dalam permusuhan. Banyak yang tidak menyukaiku karena Pangeran Sasuke sangat dekat denganku. Mereka iri dengan keberuntunganku ini. Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan cibiran mereka.

Aku memang beruntung dan sangat senang bahwa cita-citaku tercapai. Sejak pertama kali melihat Pangeran Sasuke duduk murung di tepi danau sambil menghela nafas berkali-kali, aku merasa bahwa Pangeran Sasuke sangat kesepian. Karena itu aku bercita-cita untuk menjadi ajudan pribadinya. Aku ingin dekat dengannya, meskipun derajad kami berbeda.

"Ajudan Naruto! Saya sudah selesai!" teriak Pangeran Sasuke dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Baik, Pangeran Sasuke!" Aku segera masuk sambil membawa kimono untuknya.

Aku membantu Pangeran Sasuke mengeringkan tubuhnya. Berkali-kali meneguk ludah saat melihat tubuh telanjangnya yang putih dan mulus. Aku juga membantu memakaikan kimono yang berlapis-lapis, menyisir rambutnya yang mulai memanjang.

"Apa pelajaran hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Sastra, hukum dan politik."

"Huf~" Pangeran Sasuke membenturkan keningnya ke tiang kayu. Dia sangat tidak suka dengan ketiga pelajaran itu.

"Pangeran Sasuke tidak boleh mengeluh," bujukku.

"Saya tidak mengeluh!" Pangeran Sasuke berjalan cepat meninggalkan kamarnya.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku selalu ada di sisinya, menjaganya dan selalu siap sedia saat dia membutuhkan bantuanku. Menjadi ajudan sekaligus sahabatnya. Pangeran Sasuke tidak diperbolehkan bergaul dengan orang yang tidak sederajad dengannya. Sedangkan bagi Pangeran Sasuke, bergaul dengan orang yang sederajad itu sungguh tidak asyik.

Istana timur -tempat tinggal Pangeran Sasuke sangat luas, indah dan megah. Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan istana utama -tempat tinggal Raja Fugaku dan Ratu Mikoto. Juga istana barat tempat tinggal Pangeran Itachi.

Sebelum kehadiranku, Pangeran Sasuke mengaku sering merasa bosan dan jenuh. Tidak ada sosok sahabat yang mau mendengar keluh-kesahnya. Menjadi seorang pangeran itu, sungguh berat. Selain diwajibkan berwawasan luas dan bertanggung jawab, juga harus menjaga tradisi, tata krama dan menguasai ilmu pedang dan bela diri. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain ataupun bermalas-malasan. Bahkan Pangeran Sasuke belum pernah keluar dari istana.

"Saya sungguh beruntung telah memiliki Ajudan Naruto!"

"Hambalah yang sangat beruntung karena Pangeran Sasuke memilih hamba," aku membungkuk hormat mendengar sanjungannya.

"Saya dan anda adalah orang yang beruntung!" Pangeran Sasuke menepuk kuat bahuku, kemudian pergi menuju perpustakaan -salah satu tempat yang tidak disukainya.

* * *

Hari ini, perasaan Pangeran Sasuke sangat jelek karena Pangeran Itachi pergi berburu tanpa mengajaknya. Untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya, Pangeran Sasuke memutuskan berjalan-jalan ke danau yang terletak di tengah-tengah hutan -masih kawasan istana. Aku dan juga beberapa pengawal ikut menemaninya.

Pangeran Sasuke memerintahkan kami untuk menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin. Dia sedang ingin sendiri.

Karena terlalu jauh menjaga jarak, kami kehilangan Pangeran Sasuke. Dengan panik kami berpencar mencarinya.

Dalam pencarian, samar-samar aku mendengar suara teriakan Pangeran Sasuke.

"Ajudan Naruto! Lari!" teriaknya dari kejauhan sambil berlari mengangkat kimononya. Aku bisa melihatnya berlari tanpa alas kaki. Itu bisa menyakiti kakinya! Segera aku berlari menghampirinya.

"Lebah! Banyak lebah di sana! Cepat lari!" Pangeran Sasuke menarik lenganku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, kulihat sekawanan lebah terbang mengejar kami.

Aku langsung menggendong Pangeran Sasuke dari depan dan berlari menyelamatkan diri. Mendengar teriakan Pangeran Sasuke tadi, para pengawal langsung datang berkumpul.

"Lindungi Pangeran Sasuke!" teriak mereka.

Aku berhenti berlari, menurunkan tubuh Pangeran Sasuke ke tanah. Memintanya untuk meringkuk di dekapanku, menjadikan tubuhku sebagai tameng agar lebah itu tidak menyengatinya. Sebagian pengawal membentengi kami dan sebagian lagi mencoba mengusir kawanan lebah.

Upaya para pengawal berhasil mengusir kawanan lebah itu.

"Apa Pangeran Sasuke terluka?" tanyaku pada Pangeran Sasuke yang masih meringkuk sambil mencengkram pakaianku. "Pangeran Sasuke?" panggilku lagi.

Pangeran Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya lalu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk kimononya yang kotor.

"Hn. Saya tidak apa-apa." Sambil tersenyum dia menjawabku. Aku bisa melihat beberapa bentolan di wajah dan punggung tangannya. Kedua kakinya yang tanpa alas kaki juga terluka.

* * *

Pangeran Sasuke demam karena sengatan lebah. Aku dan para pengawal yang ikut menemani Pangeran Sasuke tadi, dihukum pecut karena lalai dari tugas dan menyebabkan sang pangeran terluka. Bahkan beberapa penasihat istana meminta Raja Fugaku untuk mencopot jabatanku. Ck! Mereka pintar sekali memanfaatkan musibah menjadi peluang.

Raja Fugaku tentu tidak mengabulkannya, karena beliau tahu bahwa Pangeran Sasuke pasti akan marah besar. Pangeran Sasuke adalah putra bungsu kesayangan Raja Fugaku.

* * *

Rasa sakit dari pecutan di kaki masih terasa. Tapi ini tidak seberapa dibanding melihat ekspresi kesakitan Pangeran Sasuke saat kuolesi salap ke luka-luka di kakinya. Luka-luka ini di dapat karena dia berlari tanpa alas kaki.

"Maafkan saya," ucapnya mendahuluiku. Padahal aku berniat untuk meminta maaf juga. "Karena keisengan saya, anda sampai dipecut."

Pangeran Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa dia iseng melempari sarang lebah dengan getanya. Alhasil sarang lebah itu terjatuh, lalu sekawanan lebah itu marah dan menyerangnya.

Aku tertawa geli mendengar ceritanya.

"Ahahaha... Pangeran Sasuke sungguh lucu!" Aku mencubit gemas kedua sisi pipinya.

"Ajudan Naruto?" Pangeran Sasuke terkejut sikapku yang dengan tidak sopan menyentuh wajahnya.

Aku segera menjauhkan tanganku dari pipinya. Kemudian bersujud di hadapannya.

"Maafkan hamba telah bertindak tidak sopan!"

Pangeran Sasuke memintaku untuk menaikkan kepalaku. Dengan ragu-ragu aku menaikkan kepalaku, bersiap-siap menerima kemarahannya.

"Ajudan Naruto sungguh lucu juga!" Pangeran Sasuke tersenyum sambil mencubit pipiku.

Tangan Pangeran Sasuke yang begitu hangat dan lembut, senyumannya yang manis, ditambah dengan jarak wajahnya yang cukup dekat dengan wajahku, membuat jantungku berdetak sangat cepat.

Ayah pernah mengatakan, bahwa jika jantung kita berdetak sangat cepat saat bertatapan dengan seseorang dari jarak dekat, itu adalah pertanda bahwa kita telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang itu.

Astaga, ayah! Aku jatuh cinta pada Pangeran Sasuke!

* * *

Ini sudah genap satu tahun, aku melayani Pangeran Sasuke. Rasa cintaku padanya semakin bertambah.

Aku banyak mengetahui sisi lain Pangeran Sasuke yang tak terlihat oleh umum.

Pangeran Sasuke suka mengeluh, walaupun dia tidak mengakuinya. Pangeran Sasuke suka meniru gaya bicara guru-gurunya, itu sukses membuatku tertawa. Pangeran Sasuke suka mencari perhatian Pangeran Itachi, memintaku memikirkan ide agar Pangeran Itachi mau membagi waktu untuknya. Pangeran Sasuke suka menangis saat melihat tebalnya kitab-kitab yang harus dibaca dan dipahaminya.

Pangeran Sasuke takut pada hantu dan hal-hal mistik lainnya. Pangeran Sasuke juga takut pada Guru Besar Madara.

* * *

Dua hari lagi, Pangeran Itachi akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Seisi istana sibuk mengurus persiapan pesta.

Pangeran Sasuke giat berlatih menari tarian khas kerajaan Hatsuki yang akan ditampilkan pada pesta nanti. Tarian ini seharusnya dibawakan oleh putri kerajaan, tapi mengingat kerajaan Hatsuki hanya memiliki dua putra, maka Pangeran Sasukelah yang terpilih.

Pangeran Sasuke tidak menolak, dia terlihat sangat senang menarikan tarian khas itu. Dia berkata bahwa dia sungguh bangga menarikan tarian warisan kerajaan Hatsuki ini. Tidak semua orang diperbolehkan menari tarian ini. Hanya keluarga kerajaan sajalah yang diperbolehkan.

Setelah selesai berlatih menari, Putri Sakura -anak pedagang sutra sekaligus penjahit kerajaan datang membawakan kimono baru untuk Pangeran Sasuke. Putri Sakura adalah teman sebaya Pangeran Sasuke. Hanya Putri Sakuralah teman yang mengasyikkan bagi Pangeran Sasuke. Sayangnya Putri Sakura jarang mengunjunginya.

Keluarga Putri Sakura tidak tinggal di kawasan istana. Mereka tinggal jauh dari istana, lebih tepatnya di daerah pelabuhan karena pekerjaan orang tuanya sebagai pedagang.

Putri Sakura kelihatan serasi dengan Pangeran Sasuke. Para dayang juga berpikiran seperti itu. Sayangnya, Raja Fugaku sudah menentukan calon pendamping untuk Pangeran Sasuke, yaitu Putri Hinata dari Kerajaan Hyuuga.

Ah! Itu hanya gosip saja. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat sosok Putri Hinata. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Putri Hinata adalah putri kerajaan tercantik di zaman ini. Tapi, bagiku Pangeran Sasukelah yang tercantik sepanjang sejarah, mau itu menjadi pangeran kerajaan ataupun putri kerajaan.

* * *

Pesta pernikahan yang diadakan dari pagi hingga malam, berlangsung meriah dan ramai. Banyak rakyat berbondong-bondong memberikan ucapan dan hadiah kecil atau sekedar penasaran melihat betapa tampannya Pangeran Itachi.

Pesta ini juga dihadiri oleh rombongan kerajaan Kirin. Kerajaan Kirin merupakan relasi besar kerajaan Hatsuki. Dengan menikahkan Putri Shion dari kerajaan Kirin dengan Pangeran Itachi dari kerajaan Hatsuki, maka kedua kerajaan ini resmi bersatu membentuk kekuasaan yang lebih besar.

Tiba giliran Pangeran Sasuke untuk tampil. Musik pengiring dari petikan kecapi telah dimainkan. Pangeran Sasuke terlihat cantik mengenakan kimono wanita berwarna kuning dengan bordiran motif unik berwarna merah. Mengenakan rambut palsu yang berwarna hitam, lurus terurai hingga ke pinggang. Sedikit berdandan agar terlihat lebih feminim. Dia sungguh mirip dengan Ratu Mikoto. Cantik bak dewi khayangan.

Pangeran Sasuke menari lemah gemulai dengan sebuah kipas lipat. Liukan tubuh yang indah, kibasan kipas yang anggun, gerakan tarian yang berangsur cepat seiring dengan petikan kecapi, serta tatapan mata dan senyuman yang menyihir para penonton. Pangeran Sasuke tampil begitu memukau.

* * *

Pesta telah usai, semuanya tampak bahagia sekaligus lelah. Pangeran Sasuke tidak bisa tidur, mengajakku untuk menemaninya sambil menikmati teh krisan di kamarnya. Pangeran Sasuke tidak minum sake, karena dia tidak suka baunya. Lebih tepatnya, dia masih bocah.

Kami berbicara banyak hal. Mulai dari pendapatku tentang tarian Pangeran Sasuke tadi. Serta mengomentari hidangan yang begitu lezat. Dengan bangga kukatakan bahwa ibuku juga terlibat di dapur kerajaan. Obrolan kami meluas hingga ke Putri Sakura. Aku menanyakan pendapat Pangeran Sasuke mengenai Putri Sakura.

"Putri Sakura cantik, cerdas dan asyik," jawab Pangeran Sasuke apa adanya.

"Apa Pangeran Sasuke mencintai Putri Sakura?"

"Mencintai itu seperti apa?"

"Mencintai itu seperti rasa suka yang sangat besar, ada rasa ingin memiliki juga," jelasku seadanya. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara rinci karena Pangeran Sasuke belum dewasa untuk mengetahui hal ini.

"Ah! Saya mencintai Putri Sakura!" pernyataan yang sangat polos. "Saya juga mencintai anda, Ajudan Naruto!"

Sungguh pernyataan yang sangat sangat polos sekali.

* * *

Suatu hari di tengah malam yang sunyi, aku terbangun karena mendengar panggilan Pangeran Sasuke.

 _"Ajudan Naruto! Ajudan Naruto!"_

Aku langsung menendang selimut, bangkit berdiri, dengan cepat berpakaian rapi, lalu berlari menuju kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamarku. Kamar kami hanya dibatasi dinding kertas, agar aku bisa mendengar panggilan Pangeran Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Pangeran Sasuke?" Aku menghampiri tempatnya terbaring. Wajahnya agak memerah dan berkeringat, apa dia demam?

"Sa, saya bermimpi aneh dan..." Pangeran Sasuke menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kian memerah.

"Pangeran Sasuke demam?" tanyaku.

Pangeran Sasuke menggeleng sambil mencengkram selimutnya.

"Saya bermimpi aneh," ulangnya, "Lalu saya...mengompol..."

Jika Pangeran Sasuke bukan seorang pangeran, mungkin aku akan menertawakannya. Betapa lucunya, mengompol di umur 16 tahun -hampir 17 tahun. Tapi karena saat ini Pangeran Sasuke adalah pangeran yang harus kulindungi ini tampak sangat cemas, maka aku memberanikan diri untuk memeluknya agar dia tidak ketakutan karena mimpi buruk yang barusan dialaminya. Pangeran Sasuke pasti bermimpi hantu yang sangat menyeramkan, sehingga dia mengompol.

"Jangan takut, Pangeran Sasuke. Hamba akan membersihkannya."

"Saya sungguh sangat malu," lirihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Pangeran Sasuke. Hamba bisa merahasiakan ini."

Setelah Pangeran Sasuke tenang, aku menyiapkan air hangat untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Dengan menahan malu, Pangeran Sasuke melepas pakaiannya untuk kucuci.

Saat hendak mencuci, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat celana Pangeran Sasuke yang basah dan berlendir. Pangeran Sasuke tidak sekedar mengompol, melainkan mengeluarkan sperma. Pangeran Sasuke mengalami mimpi basah.

Ternyata Pangeran Sasuke telah dewasa!

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya.

Saat aku terbangun, aku melihat Pangeran Sasuke sudah duduk di sampingku dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut. Dia menyentuh bibirnya, satu tangan yang lain mencengkram dadanya.

"Pangeran Sasuke, ada apa?" tanyaku.

Pangeran Sasuke menggeleng, "Sa, saya tidak tahu!" Kedua tangannya mencengkram dadanya. "Jantung saya berdebar-debar!"

"Hamba akan panggilkan tabib istana!"

"Jangan!" Dia menarik pakaianku, "Tabib istana akan tahu bahwa saya mengompol. Saya malu!" Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Tapi Pangeran Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja."

"Saya baik-baik saja!"

Pangeran Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Karena kasur Pangeran Sasuke belum kering, aku meminta Pangeran Sasuke untuk tidur di kamarku. Mungkin dia tidak terbiasa tidur di kasurku. Atau, jangan-jangan kasurku bau?

* * *

Pangeran Sasuke dihukum menyalin satu kitab sajak, karena terkantuk-kantuk di pelajaran sastra yang diajarkan Guru Besar Madara. Pangeran Sasuke tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari perpustakaan sebelum menyelesaikan hukumannya. Aku merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membantunya.

Guru Besar Madara pasti akan melaporkan ini pada Raja Fugaku. Bisa-bisa Pangeran Sasuke ditegur lagi. Huf~ Hari ini sungguh hari yang berat bagi Pangeran Sasuke.

"Pangeran Sasuke, semangat ya! Hamba masih di sini!" ucapku tanpa bersuara keras dari celah pintu perpustakaan. Kuharap Pangeran Sasuke mendengarnya.

 _"Ajudan Naruto, jangan mengganggu saya! Saya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi!"_ Ucapan Pangeran Sasuke terdengar seperti sedang memarahiku.

"Ah! Maafkan hamba!"

 _"Pergilah!"_

Aku tidak tahu mengapa Pangeran Sasuke begitu marah padaku? Apa mungkin saat tidur semalam, aku terlalu lasak sehingga Pangeran Sasuke terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur?

Ah! Gawat! Ini benar-benar gawat!

* * *

 _"Ah! Ada ular!"_ teriak Pangeran Sasuke dari dalam perpustakaan, _"Ajudan Naruto!"_

Aku dan ketiga pengawal langsung menerobos, tapi sialnya pintu ini tidak terbuka. Seperti ada dinding yang menghalangi di balik pintu.

 _"Ajudan Naruto! Tolong saya! AKH!"_

"Pangeran Sasuke!" Teriak kami sambil terus mendobrak. Beberapa pengawal yang lain berdatangan, mereka mendobrak melalui sisi jendela, menusuk-nusuk dengan tombak dan pedang, tapi tidak berhasil. Semuanya terasa seperti dinding yang keras.

 _WHooooSH!_

Angin kencang menerobos keluar melalui pintu dan jendela, menerbangkan kitab dan gulungan yang ada di perpustakaan hingga mengenai kami. Pintu dan jendela terbuka lebar, kami bisa melihat tubuh Pangeran Sasuke mengambang. Mata Pangeran Sasuke terpejam, kimono berwarna ungu yang dikenakannya tidak rapi, sehingga menampakkan dada dan punggungnya. Kami tak bergeming ketika melihat uap yang berbentuk ular, meliuk-liuk di tubuh Pangeran Sasuke. Uap itu menerobos masuk ke mulut Pageran Sasuke. Seketika tubuh Pangeran Sasuke mengejang dan terjatuh di tumpukan kitab-kitab.

"Pangeran Sasuke!" Kami berlari menuju Pangeran Sasuke, seolah kaki kami baru saja terlepas dari belenggu yang tak terlihat.

"Pangeran Sasuke!" panggilku sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya yang dingin. Tidak ada respon sama sekali, sehingga aku membopongnya ke kamar. Meminta pengawal untuk memanggil tabib istana.

* * *

Tubuh Pangeran Sasuke masih saja dingin, meskipun berlembar-lembar helai selimut telah menutupi tubuhnya. Bahkan tabib istana maupun tabib lainnya tidak tahu penyakit apa yang tengah menimpa Pangeran Sasuke?

Dari pernyataan kami yang menyaksikan keanehan di perpustakaan tadi dan juga sebuah kata petunjuk 'ular', membuat Raja Fugaku mendadak marah besar. Beliau mengumpati sosok penyihir ular yang bernama Orochimaru. Raja Fugaku beserta rombongan prajurit pergi ke hutan Ame untuk menangkap penyihir itu.

Awalnya aku tidak tahu sosok penyihir ular itu. Tapi kerena mendengar desas-desus yang cepat beredar, akupun akhirnya tahu.

Dulu, Raja Fugaku beserta rombongan prajurit pergi ke hutan Ame untuk membasmi ular ungu raksasa yang telah menyerang pemukiman. Melalui pertarungan yang sengit, rombongan Raja Fugaku berhasil membunuh ular itu. Tidak disangka, ternyata ular ungu itu adalah jelmaan anak tunggal kesayangan Orochimaru -sang penunggu hutan Ame. Orochimarupun marah dan bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan Raja Fugaku dengan mengambil jiwa anak kesayangan beliau.

Dibanding Pangeran Itachi, Raja Fugaku lebih menyayangi Pangeran Sasuke. Semua penghuni istana tahu itu.

Demi melindungi Pangeran Sasuke, Raja Fugaku terpaksa melarang Pangeran Sasuke untuk keluar istana. Memberikan istana timur untuk Pangeran Sasuke tinggali -yang seharusnya untuk Pangeran Itachi. Menjadikan istana timur seindah dan senyaman mungkin agar Pangeran Sasuke betah dan tidak merengek untuk keluar istana.

* * *

Malam telah tiba.

Rombongan Raja Fugaku berhasil menangkap Orochimaru. Beberapa siksaan yang menyakitkan berhasil membuat Orochimaru membuka mulut.

Orochimaru telah menanamkan kutukan pada Pangeran Sasuke. Untuk membebaskan kutukan itu, Pangeran Sasuke harus menerima ciuman dari cinta sejatinya sebelum matahari terbit. Kami hanya diberi dua kesempatan memilih sosok yang akan mencium Pangeran Sasuke. Jika kami tidak memilih ataupun salah memilih, maka Pangeran Sasuke akan tidur selamanya.

Raja Fugaku kerkekeh geli, karena Pangeran Sasuke yang begitu polos, bagaimana bisa membedakan cinta sejati dengan kasih sayang?

Pangeran Itachi meminta pendapatku, karena hanya akulah orang kepercayaan sekaligus sahabat Pangeran Sasuke.

"Putri Sakura!" Entah apa yang membuatku bisa menjawab selantang itu?

"Apa alasan anda?"

"Karena Pangeran Sasuke menyukai Putri Sakura yang begitu asyik diajak berteman."

"Berteman?" Pangeran Itachi tersenyum miring, "Sepertinya anda sama polosnya dengan Pangeran Sasuke."

"Tapi, Pangeran Sasuke pernah memasang wajah cemberut saat hamba berbicara akrab dengan Putri Sakura. Pangeran Sasuke juga meminta hamba untuk menjauhi Putri Sakura."

"Maksud anda, Pangeran Sasuke cemburu?"

"Hamba rasa seperti itu."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Pangeran Itachi mengutus beberapa prajurit untuk menjemput Putri Sakura.

Semoga ciuman Putri Sakura dapat mematahkan kutukan itu!

* * *

Perjalanan dari istana menuju pelabuhan, lalu kembali lagi ke istana sangat memakan banyak waktu. Mereka diperkirakan akan sampai lewat tengah malam. Maka kami berpikir untuk menemukan satu sosok lagi. Putri Shion berpendapat bahwa mungkin saja sosok cinta sejati Pangeran Sasuke adalah salah satu anggota keluarganya, seperti Raja Fugaku, Ratu Mikoto atau Pangeran Itachi.

Pendapat Putri Shion ada benarnya, mengingat Pangeran Sasuke masih terlalu bodoh memahami urusan cinta. Tapi, dari ketiga anggota keluarga itu, siapa yang lebih dicintai Pangeran Sasuke?

Apa mungkin Pangeran Itachi?

* * *

Rombongan prajurit yang membawa Putri Sakura telah tiba. Aku menjelaskan secara cepat dan rinci mengenai kondisi Pangeran Sasuke. Putri Sakura merasa tidak pantas untuk mencium Pangeran Sasuke. Tapi karena hanya Putri Sakuralah yang berpeluang, maka dia akan melakukannya.

Putri Sakura mendekati Pangeran Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Dingin sekali," ucapnya saat menyentuh tangan Pangeran Sasuke.

Kulit Pangeran Sasuke semakin memucat, tabib istana terus memeriksa denyut nadi Pangeran Sasuke secara berkala.

Putri Sakura membungkuk hormat pada Raja Fugaku dan Ratu Mikoto yang ada di ruangan, meminta izin untuk mencium Pangeran Sasuke.

Waktu berjalan sangat pelan saat bibir Putri Sakura menyentuh dan menempeli bibir Pangeran Sasuke. Ini adalah ciuman pertama Pangeran Sasuke.

Entah mengapa, ada gejolak aneh di dadaku? Aku seperti ingin berteriak. Mengapa bukan aku saja yang menerima ciuman pertamanya?

* * *

Ciuman Putri Sakura semakin memperburuk kondisi Pangeran Sasuke. Tabib istana mengatakan bahwa detak jantung Pangeran Sasuke kian melambat, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Putri Sakura menangis dan berlulut memohon maaf karena telah memperburuk keadaan. Ratu Mikoto memeluk Putri Sakura, sambil mengucapkan terima kasih atas kesediaan Putri Sakura untuk menolong Pangeran Sasuke. Raja Fugaku terlihat murka pergi meninggalkan kamar, beliau pasti pergi mengunjungi Orochimaru lagi.

Ratu Mikoto juga membawa Putri Sakura keluar untuk istirahat. Di kamar Pangeran Sasuke hanya ada aku dan tabib istana. Aku berdiri di sisi kiri Pangeran Sasuke. Aku ingin menyentuhnya, memeluknya, membisikkan kalimat-kalimat untuk membangunkannya, ataupun mencoba untuk menciumnya, meskipun aku bukan cinta sejatinya.

Tapi rasa takutku lebih besar daripada keinginanku. Aku takut jika perbuatanku ini akan membuatku kehilangan Pangeran Sasuke, tujuan hidupku ini.

* * *

Orochimaru terlihat senang mempermainkan Raja Fugaku. Penyihir ular itu menghilang setelah memberikan petunjuk berupa teka-teki, saat matahari hampir terbit. Ciuman pertama Pangeran Sasuke adalah cinta sejatinya.

Ciuman pertama Pangeran Sasuke, bukankah Putri Sakura?

Ratu Mikoto mengatakan bahwa ketika Pengeran Sasuke lahir, Raja Fugaku pernah mencium Pangeran Sasuke. Mungkin saja itu ciuman pertama yang dimaksud. Raja Fugaku mengernyit heran, tapi beliau tidak punya pilihan lagi. Beliau harus segera mencium Pangeran Sasuke.

"Bukan hijau ataupun hitam, melainkan biru!" ucap seorang petapa tua yang tiba-tiba muncul. Aku pernah melihat petapa tua itu.

Pangeran Itachi yang sedari tadi menghilang, juga muncul. Ternyata Pangeran Itachi pergi ke gunung untuk mencari Petapa Jiraiya -petapa yang jitu dalam hal meramal. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Petapa Jiraiya adalah petapa tua yang waktu itu kutemui.

"Bunga memang disukai, tapi yang paling disukai adalah matahari," lanjut Petapa Jiraiya sambil meneguk gentong sakenya.

Aku bisa melihat semua mata mengarah padaku secara serentak.

"Ajudan Naruto! Apa anda pernah mencium Pangeran Sasuke?" tanya Raja Fugaku mendekatiku.

Aku berlutut di hadapan Raja Fugaku.

"Hamba bersumpah bahwa hamba tidak pernah mencium Pangeran Sasuke, Yang Mulia Raja!"

"Apa Pangeran Sasuke pernah mencium anda?" Ratu Mikoto menyerobot bertanya.

"Ah! Itu... Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia Ratu! Hamba tidak tahu." Aku menggaruk pipiku, "Mungkin saja Pangeran Sasuke melakukannya secara diam-diam."

Raja Fugaku dan Ratu Mikoto mengernyit, seakan aku sedang mengucapkan lelucon yang tidak lucu. Pangeran Itachi memperingatkan, bahwa matahari akan segera terbit. Raja Fugaku pasrah mengikuti pilihan Petapa Jiraiya.

Raja Fugaku, Ratu Mikoto dan aku kembali ke kamar Pangeran Sasuke. Tabib istana memeriksa kembali denyut nadi Pangeran Sasuke, beliau terkejut karena denyut nadi Pangeran Sasuke sudah tidak terasa lagi.

Aku segera mendekati Pangeran Sasuke, menggenggam tangannya, memeluknya, menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya yang dingin. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dari jendela, kami bisa melihat sinar matahari terbit. Apakah aku bukan cinta sejatinya? Apakah ramalan Petapa Jiraiya meleset? Atau jangan-jangan, sudah terlambat?

"Hamba mencintai anda, Pangeran Sasuke! Ayo, bangun! Dan katakan bahwa anda mencintai hamba juga!" teriakku sambil mencium bibirnya lagi. Bibirnya masih terasa dingin, lumatanku tidak bisa menghangatkannya.

"Ajudan Naruto, menjauhlah!" tegur Raja Fugaku. Aku juga bisa mendengar tangisan Ratu Mikoto yang jatuh terduduk.

Kutulikan pendengaranku. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku, menggesek-gesekkan pipiku ke pipi Pangeran Sasuke. Aku pasti akan dihukum gantung karena telah mengabaikan perintah Raja Fugaku.

Aku tidak peduli! Aku telah kehilangan tujuan hidupku! Matipun tidak apa.

"Hamba mencintai anda, Pangeran Sasuke," bisikku. Tidak sanggup menahan diri, air matakupun keluar.

"Saya juga mencintai anda, Ajudan Naruto." Samar-samar, aku bisa mendengar suara Pangeran Sasuke. Aku melonggarkan pelukanku. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Pangeran Sasuke menatapku dengan kening berkerut. Tangannya yang dingin menyentuh pipiku.

"Ajudan Naruto, mengapa anda menangis?" tanyanya.

"Karena hamba takut kehilangan Pangeran Sasuke."

Pangeran Sasuke tersenyum sambil menarik pakaianku, menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Ajudan Naruto, anda begitu hangat." Pangeran Sasuke merasa nyaman di pelukanku.

"Ehem!" deheman kuat Raja Fugaku membuat mata Pangeran Sasuke melotot. Menyadari keberadaan Raja Fugaku, Ratu Mikoto dan tabib istana di kamarnya, Pangeran Sasuke langsung menjerit seperti melihat hantu.

Kulit wajah Pangeran Sasuke yang pucat, langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

* * *

Raja Fugaku mengajakku ke sebuah saung, tempat biasa beliau minum teh sambil menikmati keindahan taman bunga. Ini pertama kalinya aku minum teh bersama Raja Fugaku. Aku cukup grogi.

Beliau sangat berterimakasih kerena aku telah menyelamatkan Pangeran Sasuke. Aku sungguh malu dipuji oleh Raja Fugaku. Beliau juga tidak mempermasalahkan sikap kurang ajarku tadi.

Beliau mengatakan bahwa, meskipun aku adalah cinta sejati bagi Pangeran Sasuke, beliau akan tetap menikahkan Pangeran Sasuke dengan putri pilihannya. Tapi beliau tidak akan menjauhkanku dari Pangeran Sasuke, karena beliau mempercayaiku. Beliau hanya menganggap ciumanku tadi adalah bukti kecintaan antara ajudan pribadi dengan seorang pangeran, bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Pangeran Sasuke baru menginjak umur kedewasaan. Suatu saat, cinta sejati Pangeran Sasuke pasti akan berubah.

Aku tidak membantah ucapan Raja Fugaku, karena aku tahu statusku dengan Pangeran Sasuke memang tidak sederajat. Ditambah dengan kami yang sama-sama laki-laki, tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Aku juga tidak bisa memberi kepuasan seks, karena aku telah dikebiri.

Tidak apa, jika memang sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu. Aku bahagia bisa mencintainya, aku juga bahagia dia mencintaiku. Asalkan aku bisa berada di sisi Pangeran Sasuke, itu sudah cukup, walaupun aku tidak bisa menikahinya.

Seperti yang telah dikatakan Petapa Jiraiya, bahwa matahari dan bulan memang tidak bisa bersatu, tetapi masih bisa berjalan beriringan.

* * *

The End

* * *

 **\- Hiden Scene -**

Setiap kali Pangeran Sasuke memejamkan mata, mimpi aneh itu selalu saja melintasi pikirannya. Mimpi tentang Ajudan Naruto yang menyentuh tubuhnya hingga dia mengompol. Pangeran Sasuke sungguh malu mengingat mimpi aneh itu lagi.

Berkali-kali membolak-balikan tubuhnya, tapi Pangeran Sasuke tetap tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin kasur Ajudan Naruto tidak sempuk kasurnya.

Sasuke berniat membangunkan Ajudan Naruto yang sudah tertidur di sampingnya dengan mulut terbuka. Tangannya perlahan terangkat, ingin menyentuh Ajudan Naruto. Tapi segera dia berguling menjauh, hingga kepalanya tidak sengaja membentur dinding. Sedikit meringis sambil menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan mantra tidur yang pernah diajarkan Putri Sakura, diapun mulai melafalkannya dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata.

 _"Satu anak ayam, dua anak ayam, tiga anak ayam..."_

Hingga lima ratusan anak ayampun, Pangeran Sasuke masih saja terjaga. Tidak terasa mataharipun telah terbit.

"Ajudan Naruto," panggil Pangeran Sasuke pelan seperti berbisik. Ajudan Naruto masih belum membuka matanya, tidurnya sangat pulas.

Pangeran Sasuke keluar dari selimut, merangkak dengan hati-hati menuju Ajudan Naruto.

"Toeng toeng," Pangeran Sasuke mencolek pipi Ajudan Naruto, menahan tawa karena telah mengusik tidur Ajudan Naruto.

Tangan Pangeran Sasuke beralih menyentuh mulut Ajudan Naruto yang terbuka. Seperti terhipnotis, Pangeran Sasuke membungkuk dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Ajudan Naruto. Pangeran Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa dia baru saja memberikan ciuman pertamanya.

Menyadari pergerakan Ajudan Naruto yang mulai terbangun, Pangeran Sasuke segera menjauhkan wajahnya. Pangeran Sasuke sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dia lakukan? Mengapa dia mencium bibir Ajudan Naruto?

Dia menyentuh bibirnya, hangatnya bibir Ajudan Naruto masih bisa dirasakannya. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar-debar seolah akan meledak saat memandangi Ajudan Naruto. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

"Pangeran Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Ajudan Naruto.

Pangeran Sasuke menggeleng, "Sa, saya tidak tahu!" Kedua tangannya mencengkram dadanya. "Jantung saya berdebar-debar!"

Seandainya Pangeran Sasuke mengerti dengan masalah percintaan, mungkin dia tidak akan panik dengan gejala jatuh cinta yang dialaminya ini.

* * *

The End

* * *

Mungkin judulnya agak tidak nyambung dengan isi cerita :v

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di review ya.


End file.
